Love Triangle Cubed
by Wild320
Summary: Buffy is the closest thing Elizabeth has to a sister. Buffy and Elizabeth both likes Will and Jack. Will, Jack, and Norrington like Buffy and Elizabeth. Who will end up with who and how will this affect their journey.
1. The Beginning

**All right everyone this is a story I had to get this out of my head after reading Wingedslayer's A Heart's Desire. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Pirates. I am just borrowing them.**

**E**lizabeth Swann and Buffy Summers had become the best of friends. They had met over a year ago on a ship headed to Port Royal from England. There had only been a few women on board and they were all older and very stuffy. So Buffy and Elizabeth had bonded. Buffy was glad to have finally found a friend having been dumped into the past by some demon she had been fighting. The two had instantly become friend especially after Buffy had saved her life when the ship jerked violently and the cargo that hadn't been properly secured fell. Buffy had seen what was happening and pushed Elizabeth clear only to feel excruciating pain coming from her right leg. Several large crates had fallen on top of her leg. Governor Swann had been so grateful that he insisted that Buffy stay with them. That had been a year and a half ago and Buffy was still living with them. Governor Swann had come to think of her as a second daughter, and Elizabeth had come to think of her as a sister. Once Buffy's leg was completely healed, Elizabeth had made it a point to introduce her to all her many friends and acquaintances including Will Turner. The first time Buffy had met Will Turner she had felt her heart flutter. He had been very charming and polite kissing Buffy's knuckles when Elizabeth introduced them. The next time she had seen him she had run into him literally. The Governor insisted that she needed a new wardrobe. Buffy didn't want a fuss to be made, but she had finally relented when the Governor and Elizabeth began double teaming her. The Governor was going to send a few of the servants with her to help carry her packages but she insisted that she could handle everything herself. She had been carrying quite a few boxes and really couldn't see where she was going. She had fallen backwards onto her bottom. Looking up her eyes met with Will's.

**Flashback**

"Miss Summers, are you all right? Here let me help you." Will Turner offers her his hand. Buffy accepts his hand with a warm smile.

"Thank you. I'm afraid I didn't see you, and I thought I told you to call me Buffy."

"You did Miss Summer, but a lady such as yourself deserves to be treated with respect."

"I'm no one special Will. Besides if you let me get away with calling you Will than you can call me Buffy. Beside friends don't go around calling each other by their last names. We are friends aren't we?" Buffy asked with just the right amount of pout on her face. She could tell by Will's face that he was going give in. Will watched Buffy and smiling hugely on the inside. He thought Buffy looked cute when she pouted.

"Of course Miss—Buffy. Let me help you carry these. Where were you going?"

"Thank you Will. The carriage is at the end of the street."

Will helped her pick up the packages and gave her a warm smile as they walked toward the carriage.

**End of Flashback.**

From that moment on Buffy and Will had been the best of friends. When Buffy was feeling sad or missed her friend she could go talk to Will. She could tell Will things that she could never tell The Governor or Elizabeth. He would listen to her and would never judge her.

**B**uffy had woken up bright and early that morning knowing that today was a special day and she wanted to make sure she looked her best for when a certain blacksmith showed up to deliver the sword for the ceremony. Buffy was working on getting her hair right when there was a knock on the door. Buffy moved to open it.

"Good morning Governor."

"Good morning my dear, I'm glad to see that you are up."

"I wanted to make sure that I looked all right for soon to be Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I'm sure you'll look fine, but maybe this will help. I was hoping you would wear it today."

Buffy opened the box to see the beautiful dress that was inside for her. She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I would be honored to wear this today."

"I'm glad you like it. Do you need assistance in getting ready?"

"No, I can manage. Besides, you'll need all the help you can with Elizabeth. I think she's still in bed." The Governor just shook his head and sighed.

"I best get her up. We'll need to be leaving soon."

"I'll be ready." Buffy told him as he left shutting the door.

It didn't take long for Buffy to finish her hair and get it into a style of her liking. She then quickly got dressed and looked herself over in the mirror and approved of what she saw.

**B**uffy passed Elizabeth's room and could hear the sound of grunting and was grateful that her dress had nothing to do with a corset. She made her way downstairs intent on finding something to eat before the promotion ceremony. Going in the dining room she tried to sneak quietly into the kitchen hoping to grab an apple without being caught by Mrs. Ramsey. Mrs. Ramsey was a nice plump older lady who was always trying to fatten Buffy up.

"Miss Buffy, just in time to eat." Buffy heard the voice and held back the groan.

"Good Morning Mrs. Ramsey. I was just coming to find an apple to eat. I didn't want to trouble anyone."

"Nonsense my dear, you need to eat. You are far too skinny." Mrs. Ramsey set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of milk in front of Buffy. "Eat! Eat!"

Buffy ate to appease the woman. She managed to eat most of the meal before she decided that she was full. The woman smiled warmly at Buffy as she took the plate and glass into the kitchen to be washed. Buffy was headed back upstairs to see what was keeping Elizabeth when there was a knock on the door. Buffy watched from the dining area as Will was let into the foyer. As the doorman went upstairs to alert the Governor, Buffy came out looking as casual as ever.

"Will, how are you today?" Buffy said with her most charming smile.

Will had already been nervous and was trying to hide it but when he looked up and saw Buffy his heart sped up, his mouth went dry, and he couldn't help but stare.

"Good morning Buffy." He managed to croak out. "Is that the dress you're wearing to Norrington's promotion ceremony?"

"Yes, do you like it?" Buffy asked twirling around.

"It's lovely."

"The Governor picked it out. He has a wonderful eye for clothing."

"Thank you my dear." The Governor said as he came down the steps. "Mr. Turner and I have some business to conduct. Can you go and hurry Elizabeth along? We really do need to be leaving."

Buffy nodded and headed upstairs to Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth was dressed and one of the maid's was doing her hair.

"Your father said that we need to be leaving soon." Buffy told her. "He's in the foyer talking to Will about the sword for Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"Will's downstairs?" Buffy nodded. "Well we mustn't keep father waiting any longer."

Elizabeth said looking herself over in the mirror one more time. Elizabeth then moved toward the stairs. When they got within sight they looked to see that both men were watching them.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Her father told her but the compliment flew over her head as she looked at Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth spoke as if she was surprised to see him. "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

Buffy almost groaned at that. Elizabeth had told Buffy on more than one occasion about the day she and Will met. They had both made it to the bottom of the stairs and Buffy knew that now that Will had seen Elizabeth he would look her way no more.

"About me?" Will asked surprised and Buffy wanted to laugh at the picture of innocence he represented. The Governor was about to speak but Elizabeth cut him off.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth? And why is it you won't call me Elizabeth but you'll call Buffy, Buffy?"

"To answer your first question at least once more, Miss Swann, as always, your second question…"

"I don't carry the title and responsibility that you do. After all you are the Governor's daughter and you must be treated as so." Buffy told them and she looked at Will and winked. He was relieved that Buffy had answered for him so smoothly. "Governor, we better get going if we don't want to be late. It wouldn't do any good for the man presenting the sword to be late."

"You are quite right my dear. Come along Elizabeth. Take this and Buffy make sure you grab one too." The Governor said handing Elizabeth a parasol that matched her dress. Buffy selected one and they all walked to the carriage.

"See you later Will." Buffy said as she was helped into the carriage. When she took her seat she waved to him. Elizabeth was next followed by Governor Swann

"Good day Buffy. Good day…_Elizabeth._" The last part was spoken barely above a whisper as he watched the carriage leave.

**O**nce at the ceremony Buffy stood beside Elizabeth who was fanning herself with a fan. Buffy was bored and was thinking of all the things she could be doing and some of them involved Will. That was probably why she never noticed the distress Elizabeth was in. When the ceremony ended the celebration party began and music was playing. Buffy had moved as far away from everyone as she could and decided to sit on one of the walls that over looked the ocean. She sat looking out at the water thinking about her friends and wondering how they were getting along without her. She heard footsteps behind her and didn't bother to turn figuring that it was Elizabeth.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went. What are you doing over here?"

"Just thinking, plus it's a bit quieter over here. What about you?" Buffy asked still looking at the water.

"I've been nonchalantly avoiding the Commodore. I have this feeling that he has been wanting to ask me something. So far I have managed to avoid him quite nicely."

Elizabeth shifted again as if she was trying to shift something. Her breaths were becoming shorter and this time Buffy noticed.

"What's wrong?" Buffy said standing up to join Elizabeth.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" She gasped.

Before Buffy could say anything there was a crowd of people that seemed to be scrambling to get out of the way of something. They were a panic driven mob and did not notice when they came too close to Elizabeth knocking her toward the edge. Buffy grabbed on to her but with nothing to keep her up there they both fell into the water.

**This is the first chapter and I would to know what you think. Please let me know if I should continue this.**


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Well I'm glad you like it so here is the next chapter. Thank you to those of you who reviewed your reviews mean the world to me.**

**There is a poll on my profile about who you would like to see Buffy and Elizabeth with. Go vote for your favorite.**

********

The cold water rushed up all around Buffy and she had a hard time telling which way was up. It took her a couple of seconds to get her bearings and to find that Elizabeth was at the bottom of the sea. Buffy began using her slayer strength to swim down to Elizabeth. She reached her at the same time another body did and just as the sea rumbled. Buffy looked at the man who was helping her save Elizabeth to see a very familiar face. Jack Sparrow pointed up and Buffy nodded. They tried to swim up but soon realized they were too heavy. Buffy let go of Elizabeth to shed her dress and Jack pulled off Elizabeth's dress. Now with both women being considerably lighter Jack took Elizabeth and swam to the top. Buffy followed finding herself growing a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen. When she broke the surface she gasped greedily for air and looked to see Jack not too far from her.

"You okay Luv?"

"I think so."

The two swam toward the dock quietly. Buffy noticed that two guards were waiting for them and feared that Jack could be in trouble. She knew Norrington didn't take kindly to pirates. The two guards took Elizabeth from Jack and put her down to check her. Jack pulled himself up and then turned to help Buffy up. The two shared a look that was quickly interrupted by one of the guards.

"She's not breathing!"

"The corset." Buffy told Jack who understood instantly.

"Move!" Jack says as he pulls a knife from its hiding place and cutting the ties of the corset and pulls it off tossing it to one of the guards.

Buffy moved to Elizabeth's side as her eyes opened and she coughed out the water that was in her lungs.

"I never would've thought of that." The skinner one of the two guards said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore. Where did you get that?"

Jack asked seeing the medallion. Elizabeth yanked the medallion from Jack's hands and quickly returns it to its hiding place. The sounds of many boots could be heard on the deck as Norrington's soldiers quickly surrounded them.

"On your feet." Norrington says to Jack. Jack complies moving slowly.

"Elizabeth. Buffy. Are you two all right?" The Governor asked helping Elizabeth to her feet and wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth reassures her father who then turns to Buffy.

"A little waterlogged and cold, but none the worse from our little adventure."

"Take my coat Miss Summers." Norrington said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Commodore." Buffy held the coat tighter around her noticing that the Commodore eyes met hers and his hands had lingered on her shoulders a bit longer than necessary.

"Shoot him!" The Governor told Norrington.

"Father! No!" The words were spoken at exactly the same time by Elizabeth and Buffy.

"He saved our lives." Buffy pleaded with both the Governor and Norrington. She really didn't want to see Jack get shot or hanged and if she could play on Norrington's morals she would.

"Do you really intend to kill our rescuer?" Elizabeth asked.

Commodore Norrington thought about it and put his sword up. His men followed his lead and lowered their weapons a bit.

"I believe thanks are in order."

Norrington offers his hand to Jack who was hesitant to shake the man's hand. His eyes looked toward Buffy who nodded ever so slightly. Jack relented and finally shook his hand only to have Norrington pull his sleeve up.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate? Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons. Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Buffy rolled her eyes. Jack was more than likely about to be hung and he's fussing over titles.

"Well, I don't see your ship...Captain."

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." The skinner guard said.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir."

Buffy was trying to figure out away to get Jack out of this mess. She didn't want to see him shot or hung. She watched as he and Norrington continued to banter until Norrington drags him to where the chains are. She follows Elizabeth who was still fighting for Jack's life. Buffy took that moment to make eye contact with Jack hoping he could see what she wanted him to do. She came to stand beside Elizabeth.

"Pirate or not this man saved our lives." Elizabeth argued.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack butted in.

"Indeed."

Norrington said as the shackles were locked on Jack. What happened next nobody would have suspected that Buffy was in on it. Jack breaks loose and loops his chain around Buffy's neck and pulled her to him. He keeps her in front of him and Buffy tried to put her best frightened face on.

"Buffy! Miss Summers!" Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Norrington called out.

"Don't shoot!"

The Governor pleaded not wanting to see the girl he had come to see as a second daughter, get hurt.

"No need to fear luv as long as the Commodore and his men do as I ask. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat."

Commodore Norrington hesitated not really believing the man would harm Buffy until Buffy let out a slight shriek as Jack pulled tighter on the chain.

"P-p-lease C-Commodore do w-w-hat he says." Buffy spoke hoping her voice sounded scared enough.

"Commodore!" Jack called out menacingly. Norrington reluctantly turns to get Jack's effects. "Now Buffy, it is Buffy isn't it?"

"Yes!" Buffy's voice screeches.

"If you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

Norrington held out the effects to Buffy who takes them. Faster than most could follow he grabs the gun and points it at Buffy's head. To everyone else Buffy looked absolutely terrified especially when she began to tremble at the sight of the gun, but Jack knew she was only acting. He spins Buffy around to face him still holding the gun to her head.

"Now if you'll be very kind."

Buffy made sure that her hands trembled as she began placing Jack's thing where they belonged. She had to hug him to strap his sword on him and briefly takes in the scent that is Jack Sparrow. As she cinches the last strap she mouths the words_ "you owe me" _to him.

"Easy on the goods luv. That's a good girl."

He spins her around to face the others.

"Now Commodore you and your men are going to back away and let me and the lass out of here. If you don't follow us I swear on pain of death that I will release the bonnie lass unharmed."

"Why should I believe you Captain Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

"If you don't do as I ask then you will force me to shoot the lass right here."

"P-p-lease I don't want to die." Buffy actually managed to get real tears out.

At this point Buffy could see that Norrington was giving in. Elizabeth was clutching to her father fearing for her best friend's life.

"Lower you weapons! Everyone move back! Let them pass."

Everyone did as ordered not wanting to see Buffy be hurt by this ruthless pirate. Everyone had no choice but to watch until they were well out of sight.

*****

When Jack was sure that they were far enough away and that no one was looking he pulled Buffy into the shadows and removed the gun from her head.

"All right Luv?"

"Not a scratch." Buffy said with a smile.

"You were wonderful Luv. Almost had ole Jack believing you with those tears."

"Like I said you owe me for that. Now they are all going to think that I am so weak and helpless."

"I'll make it up to ya. Ole Jack knows better." Jack said pulling her in and taking her mouth in a hungry passionate kiss.

"That's a start." Buffy said when they finally broke apart. "Come on we need to get those chains off you before Norrington's men find you. At the Governor's insistence, he'll probably have every man in town looking for us."

"I don't think he'll need the Governor insistence. I saw the way he was looking at you. The Commodore fancies you."

"I saw it too. I always thought he fancied Elizabeth more than me. I'll have to keep an eye on that. Let's go! We need to get those chains off of you."

"Where to Luv?"

"To the blacksmith shop, hopefully old man Brown will still be passed out and Will will still be running errands. If not we can go back to the hostage thing. Will would do almost anything for me."

"He fancies you too, does he?" Sparrow asked as they moved quietly toward the shop.

"I think so, but like Norrington I think he likes my friend Elizabeth more." She peered into the window of the shop to find it empty. "Come on."

They opened the door to the shop and Sparrow closed it while Buffy went to check on Mr. Brown. She had spent many hours in here with Will watching him work and talking.

"Over here. Put the chains across the anvil and I'll see if I can get them off."

She picked up Will's hammer and chisel, and placed it on the chain. With two hard hits of slayer strength, Buffy had Jack free.

"Good work Luv." Jack said glad to have his arms free.

"You're going to have to tie me up Jack." Jack eyebrow rose and he had a kinky kind of look on his face.

"Didn't know you were into that Luv."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Tie me up and leave me here. Will will come back and he can find me and when everyone ask me what happened I'll go into that helpless maiden act. There should be some rope hanging on that hook over there."

Buffy grabbed the rope and sat down so that Jack could tie her up. Taking his hat off, he put it near the hammer and chisel. He started with her legs and Buffy thought there was something incredible sexy about this, and she could tell by the look on Jack's face that he was thinking the same thing. Once he had her hands tied behind her back he caressed her hands before moving his hand to support her head and kissing her passionately once again.

"You'll need to gag me. If you don't Norrington will wonder why I didn't call out for help. Put me in a darken corner so that I won't be easily seen."

"You've thought this out Luv."

"Well someone has to get you out of trouble. You have an uncanny knack for getting into it."

Ripping a piece of his own shirt, Jack securely tightened the gag in her mouth. He then carried her over to one of the darken corners and set her down gently.

"How's this?" She mumbled something through the gag that Jack understood as get going. He moved to collect his hat as the door to the Smithy shop opened.

**Go vote on the poll and please review.**


	3. Finding Buffy

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It's always good to know that people like your work.**

**For those of you who have or yahoo accounts remember to vote on the poll. Those who don't can email me.**

* * *

Will opened the door to the smithy shop and was glad to see that Mr. Brown was right where he had left him. He moved more into the shop ready to begin work again. It was then that he noticed that his hammer and chisel were not where he left it and the remains of chains on the floor. Nearby he noticed an unfamiliar hat and moved to pick it up when Jack's sword tapped his hand and pointed his sword at him. From her spot Buffy could just see what was going on. She knew Jack wouldn't hurt Will unless he had no other choice.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate that kidnapped Buffy." Will said backing up a bit more.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"Where is she? What have you done with Buffy?"

"She's around. I left her someplace that she is sure to be found. So, if you'll excuse me..."

Will grabs a sword as Jack turns to grab his hat. Will points the sword at him.

"I'll ask you again pirate. Where is Buffy?"

"Do you think this wise boy crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You kidnapped and threatened Buffy?"

"You keep repeating the obvious." Will and Jack began to clash. Will struck out and Jack just blocked the blows.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here…very good. Now I step again." Jack was now in a position to make a run for the door. "Ta."

Jack sheaved his sword and ran for the door only to find his path blocked by Will's sword that came mere inches from his face. Jack pulls on the sword with all his might and was impressed that the boy had managed to stop him. He could see why Buffy liked him. Jack draws his sword again and advances on Will.

"That is a wonderful trick... except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

Will quickly makes a grabs for the sword that he had been working on before he left. It had still been sitting in the fire. Now as the swords met sparks flew. That fight went on for quite a while until Will finally disarmed Jack who runs grabbing the bag of sand and spraying it on Will and using it to his advantage. He kicks the sword out of Will's hand and draws his pistol.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate!" Jack reminded him as they heard pounding on the door. Norrington's men were outside. Will quickly places himself in front of the other door.

"Move away."

"No!" Will said standing his ground.

"Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape. You still have not told me where Buffy is."

"I hid her here in your bloody shop. Now move!"

Jack pleaded but before either one could do anything Jack was hit from behind with a bottle of alcohol by Mr. Brown and fell to the floor unconscious. Norrington and his men broke through the door and surround the fallen pirate.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington congratulated.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir."

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

As Norrington men grabbed Jack's arms and began to haul him away Will could hear the sound of whimpering coming from somewhere in the shop. Jack's words came back to him.

"Buffy?" Will called out. "Can you hear me?"

The grunting became louder and more frantic. Will and Norrington followed the sound around the mule toward a darken area of the shop. Will could just make out the outline of her body and could see that she was tied up.

"Did he hurt you?" Will not wanting to move her if she was hurt. She grunted her best no that she could. "Commodore if you could grab her legs you and I could move to a more lighted area."

Norrington nodded and grabbed Buffy's legs while Will grabbed Buffy's upper body as the two carried her toward the area by the fire. Even though she still had Norrington's jacket Buffy was shivering from being in wet under clothes. They sat her down on the ground in front of the fire. Will began to undo her gag as Norrington began to untie her legs.

"Are you all right Miss Summers? Are you sure that scoundrel didn't hurt you?" Norrington asked with a tenderness that Will didn't like.

"Other than threatening me a bit he didn't touch me. I thought he was going to kill me the way he kept that gun to my head."

"It's over now Miss Summers, and if you are ready I will escort you home."

"I'm ready." Buffy said with a shaky voice. Will helped her up and a thought came to Buffy.

Will still had his hands on Buffy's arms and was glad he did as her eyes rolled up into her head and her body went slack.

"Buffy!"

"I'll get a doctor." Norrington said rushing out of the smithy shop.

Will looked around and saw that Brown was gone having probably gone off to drink in the tavern. Lowering Buffy to the floor Will went to the table to clear it so that he could place her on it. When the table was cleared Will gently picked up Buffy and placed her on the table. Will looked down at Buffy with concerned eyes and began stroking her hair soothingly.

* * *

The doctor had come and checked Buffy over telling her that she probably passed out from the stress from situation. Buffy held back the smile that was threatening to consume her. Faking fainting had been a nice way to get Will's arms around her.

"Doctor Robbins, will Miss Summers be all right?" Norrington asked when he and Will were allowed back in.

"She'll be fine. The events of today have been very taxing on her. Tell Governor Swann to make sure she eats and then let her rest for the night."

"I will Doctor. Thank you for coming so quickly." Norrington said handing the doctor some coins to pay for his services.

"Well you can be quite persuasive Commodore." The Doctor said good bye to both Buffy and Will.

"Miss Summers, if you are feeling better I shall escort you home. The Governor and Elizabeth will be greatly anticipating your return." Buffy nodded. Buffy moves to jump down when Will stepped up.

"Let me help you down." Will lifted her up and sat her on her feet.

"Thank you, and thank you for fighting that dreadful pirate and making him tell you where he hid me. I was afraid I was going to be stuck here till you opened up in the morning."

"I'm just grateful that Mr. Brown wanted to work late tonight."Will said making sure he kept up his appearance as an apprentice.

Norrington held his arm out for Buffy who took it once she waved by to Will.

* * *

Commodore Norrington escorted her to the mansion where Governor Swann and Elizabeth hugged her and checked for injuries.

"Doctor Robbins checked her out and recommends that she eats and rest."

Governor Swann nodded and called for his servants to ready a bath and a meal for Buffy. When the water was ready Buffy was rushed upstairs for a bath. After her bath she was ushered off to bed where her dinner was brought to her. She was eating when there was a knock on her door.

"Come on in Elizabeth."

The door to the room opened slowly and Elizabeth peeked in. Buffy waved her in.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I had a hunch. Your father was going to head to the fort with Commodore Norrington and I had a feeling you would be in here just as soon as he left because I'm sure he told you to let me rest."

At that Elizabeth nodded and then smiled at her best friend. She was about to say something else when the sound of cannon fire could be heard. Both Buffy and Elizabeth ran to the window toward the balcony. Holding onto the rail they looked over the land to see pirates rushing toward the manor.

"Come on! We have to get out of here and get to the fort. We'll be safe there." Buffy told her.

"They're coming through the door as we speak. How are going to get out?" Elizabeth asked.

"First we need to lock and barricade the door." Elizabeth and Buffy moved quickly hearing the gunshot and knowing that the pirates had just shot someone. Once they had the door fairly blocked Elizabeth turned to Buffy.

"Now what? We're trapped in here."

"Do you trust me?" Buffy asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Follow me."

Buffy led Elizabeth back to the balcony and pointed to a nearby rope that went from the roof to the ground. She had put it there so she could climb back into her room after her nightly patrols.

"Come on, we'll use this to get to the ground and then we'll make a run for the fort. You go first."

Elizabeth nodded grabbing hold of the rope as she stepped onto the rail. She was scared but she knew they had to get away. As she began to lower herself toward the ground she looked up to see that Buffy was following. She was a few feet from the ground when they both heard the sound of Buffy's bedroom door being busted down.

"Hello Poppets."

Both Elizabeth and Buffy looked up to see a fat pirate and a skinny pirate looking down at them.

"Elizabeth jump!" Buffy yelled as she felt a tug on the rope.

They both jumped. Elizabeth landed on her feet having been closer to the ground and Buffy hit the ground a little harder landing in a rolling position. She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and was about to run when the skinny pirate jumped off the balcony cutting off the direction they were about to run in.

"Gotcha!" The skinny pirate with the fake eye said.

"Guess again."

Buffy said kicking out at the pirate using her slayer strength. He hit the ground in pain and Buffy quickly pulled Elizabeth and began running. They ran as fast as they could and Buffy's slayer senses were going haywire and she knew that something was not right about these pirates. Each time they tried to head in the direction of the fort they found their path blocked by pirates. It was almost as if the pirates knew where they were going. They had circled around coming closer to town when several things happened at once. A gunshot had went off, Buffy fell to the ground, and Will Turner calling out Buffy and Elizabeth's name just as some pirates grabbed Elizabeth.

"Buffy! Will help Buffy!"

Elizabeth called out seeing her best friend lying on the ground bleeding from her head as the pirates began to drag her off.

* * *

**Remember to vote and please review.**


	4. Freeing Jack

**Sorry about the wait but now that the holidays are over I hope my muse will let me make more updates.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. They really let me know what you think.**

**The Poll, if you have a yahoo account you can subscribe to the group diedandlivedtwice or if you have a account you can vote there under my profile. If you don't have either you can email me or put it in a review.**

* * *

**B**uffy's head was killing her the next morning, a white bandage was wrapped around her head and a blanket draped over her, but she refused to let it get in her way of what needed to be done. She was sitting in a chair resting her head on the table as Will, Norrington, and the Governor argued about what was the best way of going after Elizabeth.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth and we have to go for her now! We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Will raved.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"He's just concerned about Elizabeth just like the rest of us. We need to stop all this fighting amongst ourselves and come up with a plan on how to get Elizabeth back."

Buffy said raising her head to look at the others. They all looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes.

"Headache?" The Governor asked. Buffy nodded. "Why don't you take the powder Doctor Robbins gave you?"

"He said it would make me sleepy, and I'd like to sleep in my own bed at the mansion. I know you and the Commodore still have a lot to discuss, but I really don't want to walk back alone. Will, would you mind walking me home?"

Will looked at his friend and could see that she was in pain and nodded that he would escort her home.

"Thank you Mr. Turner. Buffy, I will make sure I see you before we decide to leave after Elizabeth."

Buffy nodded and stood up wrapping the blanket around her tightly since she was only wearing her sleeping clothes.

* * *

**I**t didn't take long for Buffy and Will to get to the manor only to find that the manor was a mess. The majority of the windows had been broken and there was glass everywhere from the chandelier falling.

"Here let me." Will said as he lifted her into his arm.

He carried her across the broken glass. When they reached the stairs he set her down on the first step.

"Buffy, I don't think you should stay here. You wouldn't be safe."

"I have no intention of staying here. I just wanted to change and get a few essentials before we leave."

"And where are we going?" Will asked.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go after Elizabeth without me did you? Wait here and I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Will waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs and watched as the remaining staff tried to clean up the mess. He had started thinking about how he was going to find Elizabeth when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Are you ready?"

Will looked up to see Buffy in brown pants and white shirt that was covered by a brown vest. On top of her head a hat that hid her hair and on her feet were brown boots. She was carrying a satchel on her left shoulder.

"I am. Buffy are you sure you want to do this? This is going to be a very dangerous trip."

"I know Will." Buffy said coming down the stairs. "Trust me when I say I can more than handle myself. Come on."

"Where are we going? I thought you had a headache." Will say following after her.

"I do and I'll deal with it once we're underway. As for where we are going, we are going to see about getting a Sparrow out his cage." Buffy said with a smile.

"What about the Governor? Won't he be worried?"

"I left a note for him. He won't be happy but he'll get over it."

* * *

**J**ack Sparrow was trying everything he could think of to get out of that cell but nothing was working. He heard the sound of the door opening and quickly laid down in the dirt his arms stretched out. He heard two different set of footsteps stop in front of his cell.

"Explain it to me why I'm always saving your butt?"

"Luv? Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be? Feel up to a little adventure?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing much, thought we'd go after the Pearl, kick some pirate butt, and save a friend of mine."

"Is that all luv? That is not a small task by any means."

"I know. So what do you say? Want to come along with Will and me?" Buffy asked already knowing that Jack had already made up his mind.

"I think you already know the answer to that one Luv. So how are you going to get ole Jack out of here?"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." Will told them stepping up beside Buffy.

"Or I could just pick the lock. It would be much quieter."

Buffy said pulling the lock picks from her hidden spot. Jack watched appreciatively as Will blushed but didn't turn his head. Buffy pulled the picks from her bosom and knelt down. She pulled the bone out of the lock and looked up at Jack. He smiled as if to say what. Buffy just shook her head and began to pick the lock. In under a minute, Buffy had the cell door open.

"Buffy, how did you do that?" Will asked slightly amazed.

"It something I learned from a pirate named Anamaria. I met her before I came to Port Royal. Come on, I'll tell you the rest once we're on our way. Are you coming Jack?"

"Not without my effects luv."

Jack grabbed his hat, sword, and pistol and put everything on as he followed Buffy and Will. They moved stealthily toward the beach.

"What's the plan?" Will asked. He looked at Buffy who was looking at Jack.

"He's got that look in his eyes." Buffy groaned.

"What look?"

"It's the one that says he's about to do something incredibly crazy. We're about to steal a ship. Which one?" Buffy asked.

Jack pointed to the one that was out on the sea and both Buffy's and Will's eyes went wide.

"We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

"When you have no intention of returning it, it's called stealing Jack. Just how do you plan to get out there?"

"Why luv we're going to use that there boat." Jack pointed to the overturned longboat.

"You can't be serious. They would see us coming." Will said with a look that said the man was nuts.

"They might at that if we were going to row out but we're not. We're going to walk on the sea floor."

"We'll drown before we reach the boat. You're mad. What about you Buffy? Doctor Robbins said that you shouldn't get your stitches wet."

"Luv?" Jack said turning to Buffy. With a sigh Buffy removed her hat and her hair fell and Jack could clearly see the bandage now.

"It's a souvenir from those pirates that attacked last night. I'm all right though. You know how fast I heal but the doctor just put the stitches in so Will is right I shouldn't get them wet. You two go on and I'll meet you there."

Buffy said running off before either one of them could say anything.

* * *

**B**uffy watched from her spot on board the Interceptor as all of Norrington's men swung over to the Dauntless, and Jack and Will swung over to the Interceptor. Will cut the lines with his hatchet and Jack steered.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

She watched as Jack waved his hat and Norrington responded with having his men trying to shoot at the two. When they were out of range, Buffy made her presence known by stepping out behind Jack with her musket.

"Hands up Sparrow." She spoke in her best manly voice.

Jack smiled slightly, recognizing the voice instantly. Slowly raising his hands he turned around. He then quickly grabbed the gun pulling on it so that it brought Buffy closer. The gun dropped to the deck as he pinned her arms. She could easily break free but she didn't want to.

"William lad it looks like we caught ourselves one of Norrington's soldiers. What do you think we should do with him?"

Will came up the stairs to see Jack holding the British soldier effectively pinning his arms.

"Should we make him walk the plank or should we lock him in the brig?"

"Jaaacck! Let go of me." Buffy laughed as she struggled a bit and the hat that was on her head revealed her blonde hair and white bandage. Jack finally let go of her and she began to remove the redcoat.

"Buffy, how did you know we were going to be on the Interceptor?" Will asked the amazement showing on his face.

"I know Jack Sparrow's mind better than he does. As soon as I saw that he chose a ship that wasn't ready to sail I knew what he was up to. I quietly crept up behind one of the Commodore's men and struck him from behind. I took his clothes and went aboard the Interceptor. Norrington never knew I was here." Buffy said with a smile. "Now, if you two think you can manage without me I'm going below where I can take the headache powder the doc gave and get some sleep."

"Go on luv, William and I can handle things." Buffy nodded tiredly with a slight grimace of pain.

Buffy began to walk away and began to look for the bucket to get water from. Will noticed this and went to help.

"What are you looking for Buffy?"

"I need to get some water to put the powder in and I can't find a bucket."

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring it down to you." Will said with such tenderness and concern.

"Would you? You wouldn't mind?" Buffy asked sounding a bit relieved that she could go and lay down.

"I don't mind. Go and lay down."

It hadn't taken Will long to find the bucket and get some water. He carried the bucket downstairs and began looking for what room Buffy was in. Will had finally found her in the cabin that was the captain's and she was sprawled out on the bed already fast asleep. Will put the water down on the floor beside the bed and grabbed an extra blanket and covered her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will reveal how Buffy and Jack met.**

**Please vote in the poll.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Tortuga

**Sorry about the long wait on this chapter but I wanted to get this chapter just right.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story. Your reviews keep me going.**

* * *

**B**uffy woke up later that night feeling much better. Her headache was gone and she was sure her slayer powers had kicked in. The lantern in her room had been lit and turned down low. She smiled knowing that it was probably Will who had the foresight to have it lit for when she woke. Putting her boots back on Buffy made her way to the deck. Both Will and Jack were on deck. Jack was still at the helm and Will was looking over the water and the sky. When they heard her footsteps they both looked at Buffy.

"Ahh luv, feeling better I see.

"Much. Any idea of what kind of food we have?"

"I've kept a plate warm for you in the galley." Will told her. "Sit down and I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Don't have any of that on board but young Will here did make a nice stew."

"Sounds good."

"Be right back."

Will said leaving his spot on the deck. Buffy found a crate to sit on and relaxed as she waited for Will to return. Two minutes later he came back carrying a plate and a glass of water.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Will."

Buffy's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and demand the food that had just been brought to her. She stirred the stew before taking a bite and was surprised at how good it was.

"This is really good Will. I didn't know you could cook like this." Buffy said savoring each bite.

"Well, I have many talents that you don't know about."

Buffy coughed choking on the bite she had just taken. Will's flirtatious manner had caught her off guard. When Buffy had significantly recovered she smiled.

"Well Mister Turner, it's a long way to Tortuga and I might have to see just what those talents are."

Buffy said with her most tempting and sexy voice which made Will gulp and she could hear Jack chuckling.

**

* * *

**

**B**uffy was standing at the helm keeping the boat on course. It was late probably around three and Buffy had told Jack and Will to go get some sleep. She was thinking about what the events early that evening when she heard the sound of feet on the wooden deck. Her slayer vision easily found that it was Will.

"Couldn't sleep?" Buffy asked as he brought a crate to sit beside her as she steered the boat.

"I have to get used to being on the sea again. I haven't been on water since I was eight. Will you tell me now about how you know Jack Sparrow?"

"Figured you'd come back to that. Sure. I still don't remember how I ended up there, but remember I told you that I woke up floating on a plank in the middle of the ocean. I was hurt really bad and probably close to being dead when I was found by a man who took care of me. That man took me to Tortuga where he got me a doctor and played nursemaid to me until I was better. I'm not one to stay cooped up for long and he found some very creative ways to distract me. We became very close and he knew every inch of me just as I knew every inch of him."

"That man was Jack?" Will asked feeling something in him at the thought of Buffy and Jack together.

"It was. Jack and I were together for a while. I sailed with him for a while which is where I met Anamaria. Eventually Jack and I broke it off and we went our separate ways. I went several different places before finally ending up in England. Jack will always have a place in my heart and if neither of us have anyone on those rare occasions we run into each then we seek each other's companionship." Buffy told him trying not to say that they have casual sex together.

"I see. Do you love him?" Will asked wondering why this was affecting him so.

"If someone would have asked me then I would have said yes, but now I don't know. All this that has been going on has stirred up old feeling that are sitting right next to the feeling I have for someone else. That someone else has feelings for another and I don't think he sees me that way."

"Don't be too sure about that. Any man would be a fool not to find you attractive."

Will said with a smile that made Buffy's inside tingle. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Buffy's smile grew huge as she watched him return below deck. This was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Will had returned to his cabin still smiling but feeling more confused than ever. He didn't understand how he could love two women at the same time. He had been in love with Elizabeth since the first time he saw her. It had only been recently that he found Buffy more attractive than just a friend. Lying in his bunk he thought about both Buffy and Elizabeth and what he saw in both of them. Elizabeth was beautiful. Buffy was also beautiful. Elizabeth had a polite smile where Buffy had a smile that could light up the darkest room. Elizabeth had eyes the color of the clear blue sky and Buffy's eyes were the color of two sparkling emeralds. Elizabeth had a knack for believing everything she read or heard about pirates. Buffy had dated and lived with pirates, and had also dated and been intimate with Jack Sparrow. Will continued to think about both girls until he fell into a dreamful sleep.

* * *

**W**hen Buffy and Jack weren't on deck or at the helm they were in the Captain's quarters together keeping busy. At night Will would come and sit with Buffy while she was at the helm. They would talk and keep each other company and each night before Will went off to bed he would kiss her on the cheek. After being at sea for weeks Buffy, Will, and Jack finally arrived at their destination. Tortuga was in sight and they were now rowing toward land. Jack and Will were rowing while Buffy held the lantern. Once the boat hit land Will and Jack pulled it up onto the land. Repeated gun fire could be heard coming from the town. As the trio entered the town they could see that many of its patrons were drunk and didn't care what was going on.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked Will.

"It'll linger." Will turned to Buffy. "You lived here for a month? It's a miracle you were able to get better."

"You should see this town in the day time. It's as quiet as can be." Will gave her a skeptical look. "It is because everyone's passed out from drinking all night."

Will nodded in understanding pulling Buffy out of the path of two drunken men fighting.

"Thanks."

Buffy said as they continued to walk. Buffy noticed a red headed hooker come up to them and she recognized the woman as Scarlett and knew that this wasn't going to bode well for Jack. Scarlett raised her hand to slap him. Before her hand could make contact Buffy caught it.

"Scarlett, I see you have forgotten the rules. Do we need to go over them again?"

"Buffy, I didn't see you there." Scarlett said. "Next time Sparrow. I'll let the others know that Jack is off limits this visit."

They watched as Scarlett walked back to the where she had come from. A blonde started walking toward them but stopped when she spotted Buffy.

"Thanks Luv. I don't think I deserved what she had planned."

"I doubt that. What you do? Tell her she was the only one?" Seeing the look on his face she nodded. "That's what I thought. You brought us here Jack. Lead the way."

Jack nodded and began making his way through town and Buffy knew where they were going. They stopped outside a barn by the watering trough where two buckets sat. Jack picked up one of the buckets and filled it with water from the trough. He motioned for Will to grab the other one and fill it. Buffy just smiled and followed the two into the barn. She had to hold back a laugh at seeing a man snuggled up amongst a group of pigs as if he was one of them. Jack looks over at her and nods in the man's direction holding up the bucket of water. Buffy nods and watches as Jack tossed his bucket of water on the man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love!" He yelled looking up to see who dared disturb his sleep. "Jack ! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Everyone waited as Gibbs got a look in his eyes and Buffy knew that Jack had the man's attention as soon as he said drink.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helps him up and as soon as Jack is clear Will throws the bucket of water he was holding at Gibbs. This time Buffy busted out laughing. She kept thinking how right he looked amongst the pigs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will tells him looking at Jack then Buffy who by now was clutching the nearby pillar for support because she was laughing so hard.

**

* * *

**

**B**uffy had finally gotten control of her laughter and was able to follow Jack, Gibbs, and Will. They were headed toward the local tavern. Buffy was walking next to Will when she got the feeling that they were being followed. Will noticed her looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw an old friend." Buffy said looking around one last time. She had caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd before it disappeared.

They arrived at the local tavern where the inside was just as crowded as the outside. Jack went to the bar and got a drink for him and Gibbs. While Jack was getting the drinks, Gibbs managed to snag a two seated table. Jack came back with the two steins filled with rum. Will and Buffy stood next to the two pillars and were secretly listening to the conversation. When Jack started talking about going after the Pearl and using Will as leverage Buffy knew Will had heard and could see the wheels were already turning in his head. Before she could say anything to him a teenage boy about sixteen approached her.

"I was asked to give this to you and return with a reply." The teen handed her a note.

Buffy took the note from him and opened it. She read the note quickly and smiled.

"Go and tell the person who gave you this that I'll be there in a bit and I'll probably be bringing a friend." The teen nodded and Buffy handed him a coin.

"Thank you." The teen said and left to deliver the message. She watched the teenager leave before turning to see Will watching her.

"It's from that old friend that I told you I thought I saw. I'll be right back."

Buffy walked passed Will who she knew was wondering where she was going. She walked up to the bartender and laid some coins in front of him and asked for a bottle of rum. She took the bottle and made her way back through the crowd using her slayer strength. As she passed Will she winked at him and headed toward the table. She set the bottle in front of Jack who pulled her on his lap and kissed her.

"Thank you Luv."

"Enjoy it and try to be sober when we set sail. I'm taking Will with me to see a friend. We'll see you on the dock. Don't leave without us."

"Never luv. Never."

Buffy took a swig out of Jack's glass before getting up and heading back toward Will. She chuckled at seeing how uncomfortable Will looked as a dark haired, full-size, drunken woman pressed herself against him. Will sent her a pleading look that said "get me out of here".

"Sorry Bella, he's with me. Jack over there is up for grabs." The big woman smiled with delight and tried to walk over to Jack but stumbled several times.

"Come on!" Buffy said grabbing Will's arm and pulling him out of the tavern. She didn't let go until they were in a bit more quieter spot.

"Thanks." Will said when they finally slowed down.

"You were looking a little uncomfortable in there. Besides this ensures me that Jack won't leave without us. I know you heard what he said to Gibbs. I'm not exactly sure what's going on in that brain of his yet, but I won't let you be leverage. Trust me."

Will took Buffy's hand and looked her in the eye. He wanted her to see that he meant what he was about to say.

"I do. Where are we going?"

"I'm glad and to see a friend of mine. She's at this inn down by the docks. The Innkeeper owes me and will rent us a room to stay in. It'll be the best night's sleep we've had since this whole thing started. Come on."

Buffy led Will to the inn by the dock. Will hurried a head of her and opened the door for her. Buffy smiled and nodded her head in thanks. As soon as she walked in the innkeeper looked up and smiled. Buffy just held up two fingers and the innkeeper nodded. As they headed to the steps the innkeeper tossed two set of keys to her.

"Thanks Smithy. We'll need breakfast in the morning at about nine."

"Anything for you my dear." Buffy waved to him before heading toward the stairs. Once again Will had that questioningly look on his face.

"This is where Jack brought me when he was nursing me back to health. When I was almost healed, I saved this inn from some drunks who were going to burn it down with Smithy and his customers in it which included Jack and me. After that he said I could stay here for free whenever I come to Tortuga. I got a room for you and one for me unless you want to share." Buffy said with just a touch of seductiveness in her voice as they reached the second floor. Will blushed and Buffy fought back a smile.

"This one is yours. The next one is mine and the one after that is the one my friend is in. Come on, I want you to meet my friend."

**

* * *

**

**T**he next day Buffy and Will felt great after having a bath and a good breakfast. They talked as they made their way to the dock.

"Make sure you don't say anything to Jack about the friend we met last night. I want him to be surprised."

"My lips are sealed. I'm interested in seeing Jack's reaction."

Since the dock wasn't far from the inn it didn't take them long to get to the docks. Gibbs was already there when they arrived. Jack came swaggering in about two minutes later.

"Where did you two disappear to last night?" Jack asked her.

"I told you last night I ran into an old friend. Then Will and I stayed in the inn. Did you forget about the inn?"

"Of course not Luv. You know I love to sleep on the water. Let's go meet the crew."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. Gibbs led the way followed by Jack, Buffy, and Will.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack. They all began to walk assessing each one before stopping at a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told Jack.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" The man known as Cotton remained silent. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. We trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs said as the man showed he had no tongue.

"Well that's not something I want to see again and I've seen a lot of disgusting things in my time." Buffy said and both Jack and Will who nodded their agreement.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

"Squawk! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Most we figure that means yes." Gibb translated.

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked Will and Buffy.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will said.

"That's only because you haven't sailed with Jack long enough. I haven't met anyone madder than Jack." Buffy told Will. Jack was grinning madly.

"What about you Luv? I think you give ole Jack a run for his money."

"I don't even compare Jack."

"And what's the benefit for us?" A voice called a bit further down the line.

Buffy and Will followed Jack as he moved toward the one that spoke. The closer Jack got the more his face got a funny look on it. Buffy knew that Jack knew who the voice belong to but had hoped he was wrong. Jack hand landed timidly on the hat and he pulled it off. Long black hair falls showing everyone that it was a woman.

"Anamaria." Anamaria smacks Jack hard across the face. Both Buffy and Will had to hide smirks.

"What did you do this time Jack?" Buffy asked with a laugh. She and Will already knew what was wrong having talked with Anamaria the night before. "Anamaria seems a bit upset."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria declared.

"Actually…" Anamaria slaps him across the face again.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria stressed looking ready to hit him again.

"Jack, we talked about that already. If you take it without asking and you don't bring it back it's stealing."

"What would you have me do Luv?" Jack asked Buffy.

"How about once we've succeeded in our mission you give her the Interceptor?"

"The Interceptor?" Jack repeated.

"Buffy's right. The Interceptor would be perfect." Will pointed to the ship that they had come in.

"Right…What say you?" Jack asked.

Anamaria and the other crew members cheered and Jack looked relieved that Anamaria didn't seem angry with him.

"Buffy, Luv, that old friend you met last night wouldn't happen to have been a dark haired female pirate would it?"

"Well you know me Jack. Will and Elizabeth are the only friends I have that aren't pirates so I thought you would have figured it out." Buffy said with an innocent smile.

"And you let her hit me why?"

"You stole her boat Jack. Telling a whore that she is the only woman you ever loved isn't as bad as stealing a boat from a fellow acquaintance. You have to learn to take responsibility for your actions. Now we have a group of undead pirates to stop."

"No, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir." Gibbs told Jack.

"And just how do you think I got here grew wings and flew?" Buffy asked resisting the urge to smack Gibbs upside the head.

"She's got a point mate. Besides I'm not going to be the one to tell Buffy and Anamaria that they can't go." Jack told Gibbs as they followed the rest of the crew.

**

* * *

**

There you have it the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**The polls have really got me thinking on putting who to put together. If you haven't voted yet this is your last chance they will close at the beginning of March.**

**Please review.**


	6. Catching up and making a plan

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was debating on which way to take this. I try to do better.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

* * *

By about mid afternoon they had restocked what food they might need and added whatever they didn't have. Jack took the wheel. They hadn't been sailing long when the sky began to get cloudy and threatened rain. Will was off to the side looking over at the rough water that was getting rougher by the second.

"You okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind." Buffy asked as she came to stand by Will.

"I do."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I think this might be something I need to figure out for myself."

"Does it have something to do with a certain Governor's daughter who we are trying to save, and her best friend?"

"You might say that."

"You're having mixed feelings about what you feel for Elizabeth and what you feel for me?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you've been flirting more with me. At the mansion before the Commodore's ceremony you looked at me like you have been these past few weeks until Elizabeth came down."

"I've always had a crush on Elizabeth ever since the first day we've met, and then when Elizabeth introduced you to me and we became friends. I think it happened the night of your birthday. Do you remember?"

Buffy did remember. She had been down over that being her first birthday without her friends. Elizabeth and her father had found out that it was Buffy's birthday and threw her a party.

"You were the only one to see through the mask I was wearing."

"I found you outside sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean. I remember the moonlight seemed to be shining directly upon you. That night I thought you looked like an angel of night."

"That explain the emblem on the dagger you gave me. I never understood it."

Buffy had told him as she pulled the dagger out her boot and looked it over. The handle had an angel sitting on what Buffy now realized as sand. The angel was surrounded by the rays of moonlight. Will had given it to her a week after her birthday. She had mentioned to him on several occasions about how much she liked his work.

"When you gave me this dagger I truly loved it and now that I know the meaning behind it I love even more."

"I'm glad. I wanted you to have something to protect yourself with. Buffy I…"

Before Will could finish his sentence the sky finally let loose with the rain it had been threatening. The rain came pouring down in sheets drenching everyone. The thunder rumbled loudly making Buffy want to put her hand over ears. Lightning flashed illuminating the dark sky. The crew began running around securing things as waves hit the deck almost taking some of the crew overboard. Buffy and Will rushed to help.

* * *

Everyone was trying their best to keep the Pearl in one piece. Will was helping Gibbs to tie a rope down when a wave hit the deck knocking the crew from their feet and even washing some of them overboard. Once everyone was up they noticed that part of one of the upper sails had come loose.

"The sails come loose." Will yelled to be heard over the storm.

"It looks like the lass is already taking care of it."

Gibbs pointed to where Buffy was making her way up the mast. Will held his breath when the ship shook almost making Buffy lose her grip. She finally got close enough and pulled herself up on the beam she began to tie the sail back down. She got the last of the sail tied down when the ship shook violently. Buffy didn't have a good grip and she fell backwards. She waved her arms wildly as she fell and with a bit of luck managed to grab the beam with one hand. With the rain and constant shaking Buffy couldn't maintain her grip and started to fall again. She thought she heard Will calling her name but with the wind howling she couldn't be sure. The deck of the ship was coming up fast and Buffy had to find away to slow her decent and stop or she was going to be in a world of pain. Reaching out her hand caught one of the ropes and she was bounced up and down like a yo-yo. Looking down she saw that the deck wasn't that far below her now and she could drop without getting hurt. A wave just hit the deck again and Buffy waited for it to clear before dropping. She landed on her feet a bit shakily. The next wave hit rocking the boat harder and Buffy was starting to fall when she felt arm wrap around her. Arching her head she saw that it was Will.

"Let's go below."

He said and Buffy nodded as he guided her to the entrance. Once they were below it was much quieter.

"Are you hurt?" Will asked once he got her to her room. He got a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"I wrenched my left shoulder when I fell."

"Let me have a look at it." Buffy dropped the blanket and Will massaged her shoulder. Buffy thought it felt heavenly. "How does that feel? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"My shoulder's starting to feel better already. You have such a gentle touch."

"My mother always loved my foot massages. She too used to tell me the same thing."

"You do. You are a man of surprises Will. Who knew a blacksmith had such a gentle touch."

"I'm not the only one with surprises. You surprised me today too. I thought you were going to die when you fell. It was miracle that you caught that rope."

"I had it all under control. I knew exactly what was I doing." Will gave her a skeptic look that clearly told Buffy that he didn't believe her. "What? I did…All right, maybe I didn't exactly have everything under control."

"How does your shoulder feel now?" Will asked once he had finished the massage. He watched as Buffy moved it slowly.

"It's still a little sore but it feels better than it did. Thank you."

Buffy said turning around to look at Will. She gave him one of her thousand watt smiles which Will returned.

* * *

Buffy knew they were going to be arriving at their destination soon and she needed to talk to Jack. She went up to the helm to ask Anamarie where Jack had gone.

"Jack finally gave up the helm." Anamarie nodded. "Do you know where he went? I need to talk to him about something."

"Aye, your friend said that he wanted to talk with him. I think they went below somewhere."

"Thanks Anamarie." Buffy said as she headed below.

She headed for Jack's room when her ears picked up talking coming from Will's room. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I came looking for Jack. Anamarie said that he came below with you."

"I had a question to ask him." Will told her.

"Well if you two aren't done I can talk to Jack later." Buffy offered not really wanting to delay the talk.

"We're finished. I'll leave you two alone to talk." Will said leaving the two alone in the room.

"What's on your mind Luv?" Jack asked.

"I know what you're planning Jack. I won't let you use Will as leverage to get the Pearl back." Jack opened his mouth to protest. "Don't lie to me Jack. Both Will and I heard you that night in the tavern. I know you and I know that your first true love is the Pearl and I don't come close. I've known that for a long time." Buffy takes a deep breath not wanting to let her emotions get the best of her. "I want to see you get the Pearl back but not at the expense of Will. Please Jack, I never asked much out of you, but please don't go through with this."

Jack took in Buffy's pleading look and knew that any plans he had for Will were going to have to be changed.

"I give you my word Luv that I will do everything in my power to keep the young lad out of trouble."

"Thank you Jack." Buffy said kissing him passionately. When the kiss was broken Jack had a huge grin on his face and chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You and Will. Seems he wanted ole Jack to keep an eye on you. I told him you could more than take care of yourself, but the whelp made me promise."

"You're a good man Jack." Buffy said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Keep it down Luv. Words like that can ruin my reputation." Jack said with a smile and Buffy laughed as they headed up to the deck.

* * *

Up on deck Buffy went in search of Will. She wanted to go over a few things with him before the action began and there would be actions. Things rarely ever went easy. She found him on the starboard side looking at the water. She came to stand beside him.

"Can we talk?" Buffy asked. Will nodded. "Let's go below. What I have to say is for your ears only."

Will nodded again and followed her as they went below and back to Will's room. Will shut the door behind him. They both took a seat on the bed.

"Will do you trust me?" Buffy asked looking him in the eyes when she spoke.

"Of course. Why do you ask such a question?"

"Because, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that you are son of William Turner. The reason Jack was going to use you for leverage is that those pirates that attacked Port Royal were looking for you."

"Why me?"

"From what I understand about this situation they were looking for the child of Bootstrap Bill, which is you, to use your blood to break the curse."

"Because it's the same blood as my father. The blood of a pirate."

"You got it."

"If that be the case then why did they take Elizabeth?"

"I'm not sure, but she is the Governor's daughter or maybe they thought she was you. Just promise me you will follow my lead if the worst should happen and we are captured."

"I promise you that I will follow your lead should the worst happen and we are captured by pirates."

"Thank you. We're all going to find away to get everyone through this. Let's get back up top. We should just about be there."

Will nodded and the two headed back top side to see most of the crew were standing looking at the wrecked ships that this isle had claimed.

* * *

**The results are in. You liked Jack and Buffy and Will and Buffy and it was close.**

**Please review.**


	7. The Rescue

**Everyone as a special treat I got the next chapter written for you all. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

* * *

**W**ill was pacing back and forth on the Interceptor. It had been decided that Jack and Buffy would be the ones to go and retrieve Elizabeth. Will had protested at first but Buffy had reminded him that they didn't want to take the chance that he might fall into the curse pirate's hands. Buffy promised him that she would bring Elizabeth back safely.

"I see them. They're coming!" The lookout shouted from the top of the crow's nest.

Will ran to the edge of the deck and looked over to the side and did indeed see the longboat rowing back. He could see Jack and Elizabeth was with him, but Buffy was not. Will felt the pit of his stomach twist in fear. Something must have happened because Will couldn't believe that Jack would leave her behind, not after everything they had been through. The longboat finally pulled up beside the ship and Elizabeth smiled when she saw Will waiting for her on board.

"Will! I knew you would come." Elizabeth said as she hugged him. "Where's Buffy? She isn't dead is she? Did she come too?"

"She wasn't the last time I saw her which was about an hour ago. Jack?" Will asked as Jack climbed on board and the crew began to haul up the long boat.

"Mr. Gibbs come about and circle the island for about a quarter of a mile starboard. Have all be ready to go to full sails just as soon as Buffy is aboard."

"Jack, what happened? Where is Buffy? Why isn't she with you?"

"This was Buffy's idea. She told me to grab Elizabeth when I could and she would meet us where I just instructed Mister Gibbs to go. She said she was going to do a little sabotaging to buy us some time to get away."

As the ship began to move to where Jack had instructed they came upon a large cliff side. Everyone was wondering exactly how Buffy was planning to get to the ship from there. The ship couldn't get any closer to the cliff due to the rocks.

"There she is!" Marty called pointing to the figure that came running at full speed up the incline. They could see that she was being chased by a group of pirates. They all watched with baited breaths as Buffy came closer to the edge. They were all shocked when they saw that she didn't slow down the closer she got, but sped up as she jumped off the cliff.

"I told you she was as mad as me." Jack said with a smile as they watched her produce a large piece of black cloth.

The large cloth was held in both hands and soon opened up like a parachute and they watch as Buffy's descent began to slow down considerably as she drifted down toward the ship. When she was closer to the deck Buffy let go of one side of the cloth and fell to the deck landing in a roll and coming to a stop in a crouched position.

"What are you waiting for Jack a written invitation? Get us out of here!" Buffy called to him and he turned and gave the order.

"Buffy! Are you all right? That was incredible." Elizabeth said running up to her friend and hugging her. "I have been so worried about you. I thought they might have killed you that night."

"They just grazed me. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. I'm just glad you're okay. Beside your hand they didn't hurt you any did they?" Buffy asked and noticed that Will seemed to be shocked about Elizabeth's hand.

"No, I'm okay."

"Good, Will why don't you take her below and tend to her hand. I'll be down in a bit and we can all talk."

Will nodded and Buffy watched as he led Elizabeth below. When she couldn't see them any more she turned to Jack with a smile on her face.

"I brought you a present. I hope you like it."

"You cut one of the sails?"

"Yep the main one, and I released the rigging on a few others. Besides I needed something to slow my descent."

"What was that you said about not even coming close to being mad like me? That was the craziest stunt I'd ever seen you pull."

Before Buffy could respond he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss that had the crew hooting and hollering.

* * *

**W**hen Buffy finally made it below she saw that Will was just finishing up bandaging Elizabeth's hand. They both looked up as she entered.

"How did you two get involved with a pirate like Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked and Buffy and Will looked at each other as if to say you tell her.

"Jack and I are old friends. I met him before I came to Port Royal." Buffy told her. "We enlisted his help to get you back when Norrington and your father were taking too long on deciding a course of action."

"Wait a minute! Does that mean that you let him use you as a hostage that day of Norrington's promotion ceremony?" Elizabeth asked. Buffy groaned hoping she would have forgotten about that.

"Before I came to England and Port Royal I was always coming up with ways of getting him out of trouble. He was never going to shoot me. We were both lucky Norrington didn't call his bluff or he would have been in a mess of trouble."

"Then why did he tie you up and hide you in the shop?" Will asked.

"That was my idea. I knew we could get the chains off at your shop and when we saw that you weren't there I used your tools to get him out of the chains and then had him tie me up and gag me to keep with the whole hostage thing. I knew you like to work late so I knew you would be back and I could get your attention to free me but you came back before Jack could escape."

Buffy watched as her two friends thought about what she had said and she could see the wheels turning in Will's head.

"And when you fainted?" At that Buffy remained quiet but knew she was blushing furiously. "You were faking."

Buffy nodded and Will's smile turned bigger while Elizabeth's face looked confused and Buffy knew she hadn't connected all the pieces yet. Before she could, Will stopped her thought by asking her a question and Buffy was grateful.

"What were Barbossa and his men after? Why did they take you?"

"They took me because I had this." Elizabeth said as she showed them the medallion. "It belongs to you Will."

"I thought I had lost this to the sea. My father sent this to me. How did you get this?"

"When the ship rescued you and they brought you aboard I was in charge of taking care of you. When I saw that around your neck I was afraid if the others saw it they would have thought you were a pirate. I couldn't let them find it so I took it. That was how the pirates were able to find us. They told me that the gold calls to them, and then when I met Barbossa I thought he was taking me because I was the Governor's daughter so when he asked my name I gave him yours."

"He thought you were me. You were right Buffy. They were looking for me the son of a pirate. I can't deny it any longer."

"Buffy! Jack needs you on the deck. The Black Pearl has been spotted and it coming up on us fast." Annamaria said as she entered the room.

* * *

**E**veryone one had jumped up and followed Annamaria topside. Once they were on deck they could spot the Pearl in the distance.

"Damn! I thought we would have had more time. They repaired the ship quicker than I thought."

"This is the fastest ship in the Carribean." Elizabeth told them.

"Yeah Norrington was really off on that. If we survive this you can tell him he was wrong. Jack we're shallow on the draft right?"

"Aye Luv. Jack's caught on to yer thinking. Lighten the ship from stem to stern." Jack barked and the crew hurried to free the ship of all its cargo.

"We just have to out run them long enough." Buffy said as she looked to see that they were indeed pulling away.

"It's not going to work Luv. Look."

From his position behind the wheel Jack pointed to the Pearl who had oars coming out it as pirates used them to paddle.

"It was a good plan." Annamaria told her.

Buffy cursed to herself as she began trying to think of something else. She had promised herself that she was going to get them all through this but she wasn't sure how short of fighting.

"Jack, we need to make a stand. We need to fight." Will said from his position by Buffy.

"With what? We threw all the cannon balls over board." Annamaria asked.

"With anything we have left. Will's right. They're going to catch but when they do I'm not going without a fight. What do you say? Jack, Annamarie, I've known you two longer than anyone here and I've never known either of you to run from a fight."

"Load the guns with anything and everything we have left. Quickly you scallywags or it'll be you I'll load into the cannons."

Everyone hurried to follow the captain's orders not wanting to take a chance that he would follow through with his threat. Buffy was still watching the Pearl having realized something.

"Jack we need to lower the anchor on the starboard side. She's going to rake us without ever being a target."

Jack looked up to see that Buffy was right. The Pearl was going to luff up on the port quarter.

"I've only one thing to say to that Luv and you really are as mad as me. You heard her lower the starboard side anchor."

"Wait for it…Now!" Buffy yelled.

The ship began to turn and everyone prepared for battles as the two crews glared at each other as they waited for the order to fire. The orders came at the same from Jack and Barbossa, The fight was on and Buffy made sure that she kept an eye on Will and Elizabeth especially Elizabeth. She wasn't a fighter and had never been in a battle before.

Buffy watched Jack as he winced as every shot put a new hole in his ship.

"I think we need another idea because this isn't working." Gibbs yelled over the gun fire.

"Hey don't look at me I came up with the last two. It's your turn." Buffy told him as she fired again.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs said in between shots.

"If you've got one to spare be my guest and offer it to him." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Bring me the medallion." Buffy heard Barbossa say.

"Will, where's the medallion?" Buffy asked. Will realized he didn't have it and looked to Elizabeth who also nodded no. "I'm going after it. Stay here. You two watch each other's back."

Will and Elizabeth nodded as they watched Buffy rushed off.

* * *

**T**he mast of the Interceptor was hit by a cannon ball and debris went everywhere causing the Interceptor's crew to take cover. Barbossa's crew swung over to the Interceptor and the Interceptor crew did their best to hold them at bay. Will was fighting off one of the undead crew members with his rifle when Jack came to stand beside him.

"Have you seen Buffy, mate?" Jack asked as he came up beside Will and hit the pirate knocking him away. Will looked around realizing Buffy had not returned. His eyes immediately fell upon the opening that led below and was covered by remnants of the mast. He ran toward the grate and Jack followed him.

"Buffy went below to retrieve the medallion. I don't believe she's come up yet. Look there she is."

Will pointed and Jack followed his pointed finger to see Buffy trapped beneath some debris. Most of her body was pinned including her arms. Beside her in the water was the pirate monkey trying its best to get at the coin that was securely pinned beneath the beam pinning Buffy down.

"Buffy!" Will yelled.

"William lad, help me lift this."

The beam was heavy but Will and Jack were able to lift it off. Will lifted the grate off and jumped down followed by Jack. Will noticed the ship was filling with water. Jack grabbed the undead monkey and sent him hurling up and out.

"Buffy!"

"I'm okay. Can you get it off of me?" Buffy struggled.

Both Jack and Will began to push on the beam lifting it enough that Buffy was able to scoot from under the beam.

"You okay Luv?" Jack asked.

'I'm okay. Let's get top side and see what's going on." Buffy suggested to the two men.

Things were eerily quiet. Buffy wondered if the undead pirates had killed everyone. Buffy began to climb up and she was about to pull herself up when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled up.

"Hey!" Buffy struggled until a pistol was brought up to her head.

Jack and Will came up and were instantly surrounded with weapons pointing at their heads. Jack the undead monkey came up on Buffy and instantly began searching for the coin. When the undead monkey headed toward her bosom Buffy stopped by grabbing it around the neck and squeezing.

"Don't even think about it. I will only give the coin to Captain Barbossa."

* * *

**Happy Easter!**

**Please Review.**


	8. Making an Accord

**Sorry about the long wait but my muse has been struggling but I finally got it to kick into gear. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**E**veryone watched with baited breaths as they waited for the Interceptor to blow. Jack, Will, and Buffy were standing in front of Barbossa as the ship blew wood flying everywhere. Barbossa's crew cheered and Barbossa turned to Buffy.

"Where be the coin lass?"

"I have it right here." Buffy said holding up the coin up and tossing it to him. "I think you and I need to strike an accord."

"And why would I be doing that?" Barbossa asked holding up the coin.

"Because I know the two reasons why you couldn't break the curse. I believe you know one reason which was you didn't have the child of Bootstrap Bill, and the second is you don't have the right coin."

"You be daft lass. The coin calls to us." Barbossa told her.

"Does it." Buffy said as she began chanting and everyone watched as the gold coin turned silver. "Does it call to you now?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.

"What might you be? A sorceress?"

"I'm no sorceress but I do know one. I know where the real coin is and where Bootstrap's child is."

"Name your terms lass?"

"No one is going to be hurt. You are going to take my crew which includes Elizabeth and Jack and take them to the nearest port that is decent enough so that they can barter their way home. That means no deserted islands where there's no food, water, or shade. Yes Jack told me about that. At that point I will take you to where you can find Bootstrap's child and we will return to the isle where you will only take enough blood to break the curse. Once the curse is broken you will drop the two of us off at a decent port. Those are my terms. Do we have an accord?"

"Ya terms be steep but I have terms of my own."

"Go on."

"I want the real coin, and you will submit yourself as a cabin boy for the duration of the trip. You will do the task without complaint or talking back. Do we have an accord?" Barbossa asked as he put his hand out.

"Only until we reach the Isle. Then I go to being passenger. Agreed?" Buffy said putting her hand out for him to shake.

"Agreed. We have an accord." Barbossa shook her hand. "Gents, take our guest below. Now lass I'll be taking the coin as we agreed upon."

"Before I give you the coin I have a question. Before going through all this trouble to find the child of Bootstrap Bill, did anyone think about finding ole Bootstrap? I mean he sent the coin to his child which puts him in the same category as the rest of you undead pirates."

The undead pirate crew all began to mutter and Buffy could tell by their looks that none of them had thought of that. Buffy's eyes sparkled with delight as she reached into her boot and pulled out a silver coin. She chanted the same spell and the coin turns from silver to gold and the pull was back.

"Aye. Ya be too smart for your own good lass. Now I believe the deck needs to be swab."

* * *

**I**t was past one in the morning when Barbossa had finally let Buffy join the others below. She was led between Pintel and Ragetti. Ragetti opened the cell where Elizabeth, Jack, Anamarie, and Will were. She was escorted in and the cell door slammed shut.

"You look awful Luv?" Jack said taking in her tired form.

"Then I look how I feel. I don't think I ever been this tired in my life." Buffy said as she took a step and stumbled. Will caught her and then lowered her to the deck. Buffy lay on the floor with her head in his lap. Her eyes instantly closed.

"Is she all right?" Elizabeth asked from Will's other side.

"She's just sleeping Luv. She's exhausted." Jack said taking in Buffy's weary face.

Elizabeth watched the intimate gesture of Will running his hands through Buffy's hair. He had never done that for her. The most intimate moment he had had with her was when he had bandaged her hand. Elizabeth had to squash down the jealousy.

* * *

**T**he next day when Buffy awoke it took her a moment to realize that her head had been resting on Will's lap. She sat up to see that everyone else was awake.

"Morning, how do you feel?" Will asked.

"Pretty good. How long was I out for?"

"Over eight hours. You had us worried. Two of Barbossa's men came into get you and were quite miffed when you didn't wake. Jack told us that you won't wake up until you're ready. Why is that?"

"It only happens when I've either been badly hurt or really exhausted. Speaking of Jack, where is he?"

"Jack volunteered to go in your place when you wouldn't wake." Elizabeth told her.

"Oh I bet Barbossa just loved that. We should be getting close to our destination. Elizabeth, I need you to promise me to stay with Jack until he can get you home. He'll protect you with his life."

"But what about…?"

"We'll be fine. The curse needs to be broken before the Royal Navy tries to attack. You know they wouldn't stand a chance against undead pirates. Please trust me and go with Jack."

"I promise." Elizabeth told her.

Everyone turned as they heard a creak coming from the stairs. Jack came down the stairs looking dirtier than normal. Behind him were about ten of Barbossa's men each of them had their pistols out.

"Captain wants everyone topside." Bo'sun growled as he opened Buffy's cell first. "Out!"

Buffy, Will, Elizabeth and Anamarie did as he said. They were escorted topside by Pintel and Ragetti. Buffy saw that they were indeed close to land and Buffy knew he had no intention of getting closer. She turned around to see the rest of the crew being brought up.

"I've kept my end of the bargain lass. Your crew is free to go."

"I take it asking for a long boat to take them to shore would be too nice of a gesture?" Buffy asked.

"It would be too much since it was not in our agreement. If they want to be free they will have to swim for it."

"Well you heard him. Take your leave." Jack told them. Crewmembers began jumping off the boat and into the water. Jack moved toward Buffy.

"I need you to make sure Elizabeth gets back to Port Royal. I told her that you would take care of her. Get her to where she will be safe but don't risk getting caught by the Royal Navy. I need your word Jack."

"You have it Luv." Jack whispered in her ear and kissed her firmly on lips. "I have a feeling this may be the last time I get to do that.

"You may be right. Thank you Jack."

Jack nodded as he turns and walks over to the edge of the ship takes a last look at Buffy and then makes a quick nod at Will before diving into the water. Elizabeth and Will were the only two left with Buffy.

"Promise you'll come home as soon as you can."

"I promise that as soon as we can we'll both come back. Take care of yourself and make sure you get back to Port Royal."

"I will." Elizabeth said hugging Buffy. Elizabeth then turned to Will looking him in the eyes and she could that they had changed. They stared at each other and Elizabeth understood. With a tear falling down her cheek Elizabeth turned and ran toward the edge of the ship and jumped.

"He be the last one lass. He goes now or he stays."

"You've held up your end of the bargain so far so I think introductions are in order. Meet William Turner II, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner."

"He's the spitting image of Bootstrap come back to haunt us." One of the pirates said.

"And yet you didn't recognize him. Now Captain Barbossa I believe we have a curse to break unless you want to stay undead pirates then we'll just get off here with the rest of the crew."

"No lass you got cleaning to be doing. Take Mr. Turner back to the brig and I want him guarded at all times. I think the galley needs a good scrubbing, then of course the deck needs to be swabbed and I'm sure that I can come up with much more for such a smart lass as you."

Buffy almost groaned at that. She made a mental note that until the curse is broken keep all smart remarks and ideas to herself.

* * *

**B**uffy had once again spent the entire day cleaning the ship. On her way back to her cell she passed Captain Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa a word if I may?" Buffy asked.

"Bring her." Barbossa said as he headed toward his personal dining area. He motioned for her to have a seat and he took the seat across from her. "What's on your mind lass?"

"How far are we from where you strapped and cannon to Bootstraps bootstraps and sent him to the bottom of the sea?"

"How did you found out about that?"

"A few of your crew members were laughing about it and I overheard them. So how far away are we?" Barbossa looked at her suspiciously.

"What has you so concerned about this?"

"I just want to make sure we break this curse and what better way to break the curse than to break it with the last cursed pirate."

"I've got all I need already to break the curse."

"You do but what if Will's blood isn't powerful enough? Do you really want to risk it? I saw that you almost had a munity on your hands when Elizabeth's blood didn't work. So again I ask how far away are we?"

"We be very near to the point that Bootstrap dropped, and as my cabin boy you will be going down to look for him."

"That's fine but I want Will to be there and a blanket waiting for me."

Buffy said giving him a look that said this matter was not up for discussion. Barbossa nodded.

"Twigg, go get young Mr. Turner and bring him up on deck. Wouldn't want him to miss the possible reunion."

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Breaking the Curse

**NOTES: Sorry about not having updated in so long. I was having some serious writer's block. Hopefully it will stay away.**

**I ****NEVER**** leave a story unfinished. It may take me a while but once I start I will finish.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Your reviews help to inspire me.**

* * *

Buffy stood beside Barbossa waiting for Will to be brought up. She was holding the blanket and would give it to Will when he arrived. Will appeared a minute later with Twigg escorting him. His eyes immediately went to Buffy as if to ask what's going on.

"The lass has volunteered to do a little deep sea fishing for us." Barbossa told him.

"What?" Will asked clearly confused.

"He means I'm going to take a swim to see if your father is down there attached to a cannon. He's under the same curse as the rest of these undead pirates. So he should still be alive down there."

Buffy could see that Will was in deep thought over what she had just said.

"I wanted you to be here to hold the blanket and my clothes."

"Y-y-y-your clothes?" Will stuttered.

"This is the only set I have right now as everything else I had blew up with the Interceptor and though they could use a good wash I am not about to get them wet and sit around in wet damp clothes for the hours it would take to dry."

Buffy took her vest and shirt off first. Buffy kept her eyes on Will and he had his eyes on hers. The two stared into each other's eyes as Buffy removed her boots and then her pants. She was standing there in her undergarments. Buffy wasn't embarrassed in the least. She wore less than this back home going to the Bronze. With Will holding her clothes, she made her way to the side of the ship. She jumped up on the rail, took one last look at Will and dove into the water. When Buffy hit the water it took her body several seconds to adjust to the coolness of the water. Her slayer eye sight immediately caught sight of the cannon and could see that there was indeed someone attached to it. As she swam down toward the cannon she saw the head turn in her direction. Buffy knew as soon as she saw the man that he was Will's father. The pirate had been right Will was the spitting image of his father. Buffy grabbed the chain with both hands and used her slayer strength to break it. She didn't have to use much as the chain was rusting from sea water. Grabbing his arm they both swam toward the surface. They got about half way up when Buffy began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Bootstrap grabbed her arm to help her to the surface. Thirty seconds later they broke through the surface and Buffy was gasping for air.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner I presume?" Buffy asked once she had her breath back.

"How did you know? And who are you?"

"I'll explain once were on board." Buffy said as the rope was lowered for them to get on board.

* * *

As soon as Buffy had both feet on the ship Will rushed over to her with the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you okay? I thought for sure you had drowned."

"I'm fine and look what I caught fishing." Buffy nodded her head toward the man that was being pulled aboard.

"Barbossa, you trait-"

"Not right now Bootstrap." Buffy rushed over to stop him from saying anything to tick Barbossa off. "We're playing nice with the undead pirates at least until the curse is broken. There's someone here you might want to meet. Bootstrap meet Will Turner your son."

Bootstrap looked at the young man and had no doubt that the young man before him was his son.

"William?"

"Father?"

Father and son hugged each other tightly for several seconds.

"Take them below." Barbossa ordered. The pirates began taking all three of them below.

"Not you lassie. It would seem there be water on the deck, and it needs to be scrubbed."

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes from Will before he and his father were taken below. She quickly put on her clothes before grabbing what she needed to clean the deck.

* * *

Once again Barbossa worked Buffy right up until the ship reached the Isle. Night had fallen and the cloudless sky was clear allowing the moon to shine brightly. A gnarly bony hand reached out and began tying her hands behind her back as two others went down to retrieve Bootstrap.

"Is this really necessary? I've fulfilled my part of our accord and it's not like I can do anything surrounded by your pirate crew."

"It's necessary not just for you but also to keep dear Bootstrap in line."

Barbossa skeleton hands made sure the rope was tight before his hands settled securely on her upper arms. Bo'Sun got into the boat and they began to lower it down. Once the boat was in the water, Barbossa picked Buffy up and dropped her to Bo'Sun. Buffy had let out a slight shriek at the sudden movement. The Bo'Sun caught her while he laughed heartily. Buffy's slayer hearing caught the concern voice of Bootstrap asking about what he did to her.

"I'm fine Bootstrap. He just surprised me."

Bo'Sun set her down and she looked up to see Bootstrap looking down at her. Bootstrap and Barbossa also got in the same one that she was in. Pintel and Ragetti got in to row. As they headed for land Bootstrap spoke to Buffy softly.

"_Are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine. Let's just end this curse so we can get back to Will."_ Bootstrap nodded.

"What ye two be talking about?" Barbossa asked.

"Bootstrap was just making sure I was all right from your sudden movement of dropping me off the ship."

Barbossa looked at them both suspiciously but didn't say anything else. Buffy and Bootstrap didn't dare try to speak to each other for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The longboat reached the shore and Buffy was helped up by Bootstrap who once again had skin.

"Thank you," Buffy mumbled quietly.

Bootstrap just nodded as Buffy was abruptly pulled away from him and was now being led between two pirates. They went in to the room where Elizabeth had been, which seemed so long ago to Buffy, but hadn't been more than a month or so. Barbossa took Bootstrap up to where the chest of coins was. Bootstrap held out his hand and Barbossa cut it with a knife and then hand him the coin. Once the blood was on the coin Bootstrap dropped the coin in with the others. A feeling came over all those who were cursed and they knew that the curse had been broken. Just to make sure that it was really real, one of the pirates went a spot where the moonlight was shining in from a hole and stood in it. He was relieved to see that nothing had happened that he was still flesh and bones, and not just bone.

"Back to the boats, a feast we will have tonight gentleman."

As Buffy was pulled along, she felt one of the hands that was holding her caresses her neck. Buffy pulled away and glared at the men holding her. Using her slayer speed and strength she kicked back with her foot and connected with a certain sensitive area. The pirate directly behind her began to howl in pain as he let go of Buffy and grabbed his crotch as he fell to the ground. Buffy was pulled to a halt.

"I guess you'll keep those hands where they belong. Hurts now that you're human again huh? Captain Barbossa I suggests you tell your men to keep their hands to themselves or they are going to find that their little pirates aren't going to work anymore."

At that Barbossa let out a big loud guffaw that echoed through the cavern.

"You lot will mind the accord or it be Davy Jones's locker for you."

The pirates nodded and they all continued back to the long boat.

* * *

Will was pacing the confines of his cell wondering what was taking so long. They had come and gathered his father a while ago and he was sure that he had heard Buffy scream a few seconds later. Every once in a while he would look out his porthole but all he saw was open sea. After some more pacing, his ears finally picked up on some commotion. He went over to the cage door hoping to catch sight of Buffy and his father. After about three minutes he finally heard footsteps coming down the steps. His father was being led down the stairs by two pirates. Will noticed immediately that Buffy was not with them. The two pirates put Bootstrap in the cell across from Will's, locked the door, and left them. When Will was sure they were alone he spoke.

"Dad, where's Buffy?"

"She's having dinner with Barbossa against her will. He threatened to kill me if she didn't. He made sure to point out that their accord did not include me."

"I take that to mean you broke the curse?" Will asked.

"Yes, with no more than a cut to the hand." He said holding up his bandaged hand.

"Good, I just hope Buffy is all right. If he hurts her in any way I'll kill him." Will vowed.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I believe the lass can handle herself." Will nodded.

Will and Bootstrap talked well into the night both wanting to wait to see Buffy being returned to the cells.

* * *

Buffy had been forced to eat dinner with Barbossa every night for the pass week. On the first night when they had broken the curse Barbossa gave her a dress to wear. Buffy reluctantly put the dress on. After they would eat Barbossa would have a drink and Buffy would be taken below and placed in the cell with Will. This night was different as Barbossa kept pushing the wine and rum on her. Buffy knew that he was trying to get her to pass out so that he could take advantage of her. She was very thankful that her Slayer metabolism was letting her drink three times as much as someone her size should be able to handle. Buffy knew she just had to hold out till Barbossa passed out. She raised the glass of rum to her mouth and pretended to drink and watched as Barbossa drank his down. When he had tossed his head back to drink he fell backwards. Buffy checked him over and was glad to see that he was finally out. Buffy stood up swaying a bit as she did. She went over to the door and was glad to see that the two guards were passed out from having been drinking. Buffy had realized that most of the pirates would indulge in rum and would pass out from not having consumed any in so long. She crept as silently as she could to the stairs that led down to the cells. She grabbed the keys that hung at the top of the stairs and carefully made her way down the stairs.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Will asked.

"I'm (hic) trying my (hic) best not to (hic) pass out. I think (hic) that Barbossa wanted (hic) more than a (hic) dinner companion tonight. I think we should leave the ship." Buffy said.

"You're right. Can you get us out of here?" Bootstrap asked.

Buffy nodded and selected a key. It took her several attempts to get the key in the hole as she was seeing double. When she finally got the key into the door, she turned the key and the door opened. Will gave her a thankful smile as he exited the cell and took the keys from her. He went over to his father's cell and opened it.

"Thanks son."

They both turned to see that Buffy was hanging onto the bars of Will's cell and it looked like the bars were the only things keeping her upright.

"I don't feel so good." She moaned.

Will went over to Buffy and lifted her into his arms. Bootstrap took the lead as they headed topside. They looked around cautiously to see if they had been spotted by anyone. All the pirates closest to them were passed out on the deck.

"Take Buffy to the long boat and I'll meet you there." Will nodded.

He watched as his father went off toward the other stairs and wondered what he was doing. With a shrug, he carried Buffy to one of the long boats and set her in it. Buffy groaned and curled up into a ball. He got in beside her and looked for his father. About a minute later, his father came out carrying a sack. Bootstrap put the sack in and then climbed in. He and Will then proceeded to lower themselves into the water. Once in the water Bootstrap began to row.

"You take care of the lass and I'll row." Will nodded as he turned just in time to grab a hold of Buffy as she began to retch over the side of the boat.

When her stomach finally settled Buffy fell back onto Will's chest and passed out. Will looked down at her as he stroked her hair soothingly.

* * *

**I hope you liked what I did. I was trying to be a bit different from the movie.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Rescued

**Sorry I know it's been a long time since I updated but real life has been a bit hectic and I find it hard to find time to write. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

When Buffy woke up that morning it was too the worse hangover she had ever had not that she had had many.

"Feeling better lass?"

Buffy looked to see that Bootstrap was beside her. With his help, she slowly sat up. She saw a shirtless Will rowing the boat, and that was when she noticed that his shirt had been her pillow.

"Not really. Where are we?"

"Not really sure. Luck has been with us and the current has been with us pushing us away from the Black Pearl."

"That's good. My head is killing me." Buffy said putting her hand to her head.

"How much did you drink last night?" Bootstrap asked.

"More than I thought. He kept pushing the rum on me. I tried to pour it out when he wasn't looking, but that wasn't often. I think in total I drank half a bottle of wine and a bottle and a half of rum."

"You hold your drink well. I am amazed you were able to free us." Bootstrap told her.

"I'm paying for it. I have the mother of all headaches" Buffy told them.

"Why don't you get some more rest?" Will suggested.

"I'll be fine in a few hours. Let's just hope we run into another ship before our food and water run out. Do even have food and water?"

"Some but not much. What food we have is in the bag here? I was able to fill up two rum bottles with water." Bootstrap told her. Buffy nodded.

* * *

A day and a half later Buffy and Will were both resting. Buffy's head was resting on Will's chest and his arm was wrapped around her. Bootstrap had been rowing but when the current had picked up he had just let the water guide the boat. When he had spotted the merchant ship, he woke up Will and Buffy to help him get the ship's attention. It wasn't long before the boat was turned in their direction. The captain of the ship had been reluctant to take them on at first. The captain had been reluctant to bring any kind of women on board especially one as beautiful as Buffy.

"I don't think the miss would be very safe with this bunch. We've been on the sea for a few months without female companionship."

"I assure you between my father and myself we can protect her though my wife can take care of herself. I have a few gold coins I'd be willing to give you for our passage to whatever port you are headed to."

"All right but her safety is your concern. I cannot guarantee it." The captain told them.

"We'll take our chances." Will told them.

"Haps take them below and find them someplace to bunk."

"Aye Aye Captain." The young bearded ship's hand said. "If you'll follow me."

Will put an arm around Buffy and they followed the ship hand with Bootstrap behind them. They went below and they were led to where they would sleep.

"We don't get many passengers so I'm afraid this is the best I can offer you."

"This is fine. We've been sleeping in a long boat for the past two days." Will told Haps.

"I'll see if I can find you some blankets to cover up with and I'll bring some rags and some water to freshen up with."

"Thank you." Bootstrap said as he shut the door.

When Buffy was sure that they were alone she turned toward Will.

"I know I was drunk the other night but did I forget about our wedding? You didn't have Barbossa marry us while we were escaping. I hate to have missed the wedding night." Buffy said in a seductive tone that caused Will to blush and Bootstrap to laugh at his son's embarrassment.

"I don't think he would have let you on any other way. Besides you don't look like you mind too much."

"Oh, I don't, but the question is can you keep up the part?" Buffy asked with a flirting tone.

"You tell me." Will walked over to her pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

When Will broke the kiss, Buffy was weak kneed and was breathing heavily. Bootstrap chuckled again, but he had a proud look on his face. The knock on the door signaled the return of Haps.

"This is the best I could do for blankets. Here's some fresh water and a rag to clean up with."

"Thank you." Buffy said accepting the water and rags while Bootstrap took the blankets. Buffy shut the door.

"You first my dear wife."

Will said with a grin as he and his father turned their head so that Buffy could clean up. Buffy began to take off the maroon dress Barbossa had her wearing and then began using the water and the rag to clean up a bit. Buffy would have rather had a bath but this was the next best thing. She quickly redressed and called out to Will.

"Will my dear husband do the honor of zipping me up?"

"Of course dear." Will said with a grin.

Will zipped her up and now it was Buffy's turn to wait for the men to clean up.

"Buffy lass, where did you get the gold from?" Bootstrap asked.

"From Barbossa. Technically from the Isle but it's still Barbossa money."

"When did you have time to grab that?" Will asked having taken off his shirt.

"When we were rescuing Elizabeth. I figured we might need it."

"How did you keep Barbossa from finding it?" Bootstrap asked.

"I hid it in my boot. I'll show you when you both are decent."

A few minutes later both men were properly dressed and they told Buffy she could turn around.

"These boots have a false bottom." Buffy sat down and took off the boot to show them. She watched as she slid the bottom of the boot to reveal some more gold. "I had these boots specially made and then enchanted by the same person who enchanted the coins. They're enchanted so that you can't hear the coins and they don't feel any heavier."

Buffy closed the bottom and let Will and Bootstrap see the boot. They each shook the boot and were amazed that they couldn't hear anything.

"Incredible lass. However did you come up with this?"

"You don't hang around Jack Sparrow without picking up a few things." Buffy said giving them a grin. "Should we venture out and see if our gracious host has anything to eat?"

"That sounds good. Shall we?" Will offered Buffy his arm and Buffy accepted.

* * *

Buffy, Will, and Bootstrap all walked together on the deck. Haps spotted them and waved them over.

"I was just about to come check on you. The Captain wanted me to bring ya to his mess. Figure ya might be hungry."

"We are at that." Bootstrap told them.

"Follow me, I will take you to the Captain's Mess." Haps took them to the Captain's Mess where he was waiting for them.

"Please have a seat." The Captain said standing.

Will pulled the chair out for Buffy, and she gave him a warm smile. Will and Bootstrap took the seats on opposite sides of her. The Captain sat down in his chair and it wasn't long before the cook brought in three bowls of some kind of soup.

"It's not much but we were headed to pick up supplies when we saw you."

"Believe me Captain this is fine. We were down to an apple and a stale piece of bread." Buffy said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I ask how you came to be out in that long boat?"

"We escaped off a pirate ship that had kidnapped us." Bootstrap told him.

"Really? What ship were you on?"

"The Black Pearl." Buffy told him and watched as his eyes went wide with surprise.

"The Black Pearl? I've only heard stories about that ship. Is it really crewed by the damn?"

"No they were actually cursed pirates, but they've recently broken the curse."

"Really?" The trio nodded. "You were lucky to get away at all." The Captain told them.

"We were, but we were really lucky that it was you that found us and not them." Buffy said between spoonfuls.

"We probably wouldn't have spotted you had it just been you two men, but like I said my men haven't had female companionship in a couple of months. The lookout spotted your wife almost immediately. Are you trying to get to any place particular?"

"Yes our home is in Port Royal." Will told him.

"I'm afraid I'm not going that far."

"Whatever port you are going to will be fine." Will told him. "We will find passage from there."

"You should also be on the lookout for the Royal Navy. I'm sure Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann are still looking for us and we can get back to Port Royal with them."

The captain nodded and the trio finished their food as they explained most of the adventure they had had.

* * *

**I know it's short but something is better than nothing. Hopefully it won't take me long to write the next chapter.**

**Please REVIEW.**


End file.
